


Love on High

by TachyonDragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Dont do anything they're doing, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Orbital isnt the wings because that ruins the mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonDragon/pseuds/TachyonDragon
Summary: It's depressing smoking alone.





	Love on High

Christopher circles his index finger on the mouthpiece of the small, glass pipe. The night is windy and cold.  
He leans on the house of the lifeguard - he's not supposed to be on the station, but the lifeguard is gone and the beach is vacant. With somewhat steady hands, he lights the marijuana in the bowl and inhales deeply.  
Chris draws his jacket closer over him and releases the smoke, listening to the crash of the waves upon the shore.  
He takes out his phone, the bright light an annoyance to his half-lidded eyes, weary from the effects of the drug and his own tiredness. Setting down the bong, he dials in Kaito's number. He hates that he has it memorized.  
The phone rings quietly for a second before it's picked up.  
"Hey," says a voice on the other end. "What's up?"  
Of course Kaito would be awake. He's usually doing research on the energies of the Barian and Astral world. Chris does, too, he's just ignoring it for tonight.  
"Busy?" Chris asks, his words slow. It's depressing smoking alone, and there was zero chance he was going to call his brother to accompany him.  
"No. Same place?" The rustle of folding paper and the clatter of a pencil comes from the receiver. Chris feels bad for a moment, Kaito was busy. It's not the night to work, though.  
"Yeah."  
Chris is glad he can rely on Kaito.  
It's only a few minutes and another hit later when Kaito arrives in his flashy robot wings, stumbling on the landing. Chris smiles in amusement. Just drive when it's windy, he thinks.  
Kaito's not wearing a jacket. He rubs his arms as he sits down next to Chris. He detaches the flashy robot wings and sets them next to him, folding them up.  
"You're already fucked up, huh?" Kaito says, reaching for the bong. Chris hums in confirmation.  
There's little conversation between them; there always is.  
Chris rests his head on Kaito's shoulder.  
"I can't drive you home," Kaito sighs.  
He always says that, and still he manages to. Chris is too high to care about the dangers. The streets are empty anyway. Kaito drives slow, just in case.  
Chris takes another hit.  
This time he kisses Kaito, letting the smoke tendrils curl through their lips.  
"You're cold," Chris murmurs, words slurring.  
"I didn't bring a jacket."  
Chris pulls Kaito into his lap and wraps his arms around his waist. Kaito relaxes into him. Chris isn't that warm, either. It's all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't drive high.  
> It also just so happens that there's 420 words.


End file.
